


Nothing else matters but him

by 01_WishfulThinking_10



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, ROWELL Rainbow - Works
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Dancing, Gayness, Hopeless Baz, Kissing, M/M, Pride, Romantic Fluff, Teasing Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01_WishfulThinking_10/pseuds/01_WishfulThinking_10
Summary: Simon and Baz dance and kiss and I'm just happy coz Australia is one step closer to same-sex marriage legalisation so hAvE soME GAY BOIS! :DUPDATE: IT'S BEEN LEGALISED YASSSSSS





	Nothing else matters but him

I blush furiously as he takes my hand. I know, we've been dating for over a year now and I'm still at the baby stages of couple awkwardness. It's odd, when it comes to the more… suggestive things… I'm pretty much fine. It's just the innocent romance and sweetness that he presents that chokes me up. He's the opposite and it's _so_ endearing.

Anyway, he takes my hand and I blush, looking at him. he pulls me along with his head tilted to the side enough that he's able to look at me out of the corner of one bright blue eye, smiling excitedly. The rainbow flags around us ripple brightly in the light breeze and the sun shines cheerily onto everything and I can't find it in myself to be annoyed at it fight now. We dance together, the music happy and fun, amongst the other couples. Normally I wouldn't be bother with this or even find it mildly irritating, but every time I look at him I know it's _more_ than worth it.

 

"I love my university" Snow laughs as the song ends and the beginning of the next one comes on. I give him a small smile in return, only half listening because I'm distracted by the way his tawny skin and shiny curls look in the sun.

 

"I want to shake the hand of the person who organised a 'Pride Party' here" he continues, dancing in his half-cool half-hilarious utterly Snow way, and I nod in agreement. His broad smile falters at my lack of reply.

 

"What's wrong? Did you really not want to be here?" he stops dancing for a moment and so do I (not that I was really _dancing_ as such, more bopping and swaying to the music (I just can't dance casually, I only ever learnt formal styles)).

 

"No, that’s not it" I shake my head " I mean, it wouldn't be my first preference but to be honest I don't care what we're doing if I'm around you". I mentally face palm at how cheesy and cliché that sounded but when I look at Simon, he's smiling so brightly I almost burn to ashes.

 

"Aw, Bazzy-Boo loves me!" he coos, teasing me but also obviously thrilled about what I said.

 

"Tsk, Snow you idiot" I grumble, my face refusing to cease blushing.

 

"Correction; _your_ idiot" he barely holds back a laugh, presumably about the look on my face. I cross my arms and pout, making him laugh properly. Knowing that _I_ make him laugh almost brings a smile to my face but I refuse to give up my act. I furrow my brows to make myself look even more overly pissed and he keeps giggling.

 

"Come on Baz, smile for me?" he steps forward to hug me but I wriggle free despite how much I want to let him.

 

"Hey, don't be like that" he chuckles, decisively winding his arms around me and touching his nose to mine. Still the blush relentlessly reddens, which is ridiculous because I barely have enough blood for that. I give him one firm look of displeasure.

 

"Well then, onto plan B" he says before pushing his head forward, locking his lips onto mine and I don't even try to resist. He kisses me softly, chastely. He gently nudges me with his nose and I can feel him grinning. I can't help it, I grin too. He pulls back a moment later, still beaming, a look of triumph on his face. Unable to wipe my smile away, I rest my forehead against his and close my eyes, smelling the sweet smell of Simon Snow. Nothing else matters but him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, wrote this SUPER quick and without edits so sorry if something doesn't make sense or is just weird coz it's also really late and I my mind stops working after 12am so I'm kinda dead.
> 
> I'm just SO DAMN EXCITED because I live in Australia and the Same-Sex marriage plebiscite that was held got a majority of YES and we're one step closer to marriage equality!!!!!!! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
> It's ridiculous it hasn't been legalised yet (insert angry eye rolling face). Politics, amirite?
> 
> UPDATE: its been legalised yo
> 
> Anyways, wrote about mi gay bois real quick and I hope u all like.  
> Love,
> 
> ~Wishful


End file.
